


Rencontre dans la forêt

by AllenKune



Series: Femslash 2021 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fairy Freeform, Forests, Lesbian Character, Photography, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Elle aimait marcher seule dans la forêt. C'était quelque chose de reposant, loin des soucis du monde. Parfois la jeune fille aurait voulu être une de ses sorcières de conte de fée, ou n'importe qu'elle créature magique qui pourrait vivre loin du monde moderne et des problèmes. Mais ce n'était d'une pensée idiote. Elle n'était plus une enfant pour croire en se genre de chose.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Femslash 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149371
Kudos: 1





	Rencontre dans la forêt

Un bruit l'avait attiré vers se coin assez reculer de la forêt, un petit bruit qui aurait put être celui d'un promeneur mais aussi celui d'un oiseau que Vivienne était venue dessiner. Alors la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à suivre la musique douce, son carnet de dessin dans les mains et s'armant de son courage.

Elle avait marché pendant plusieurs minutes, à la recherche de l'étrange bruit. Cela ne la gênait, la jeune fille aimait la marche et la forêt presque autant qu'elle aimait dessiner. De plus elle avait l'habitude de s'égarer dans la forêt des que la vie à la maison devenait trop étouffante pour elle.

Elle aimait marcher seule dans la forêt. C'était quelque chose de reposant, loin des soucis du monde. Parfois la jeune fille aurait voulu être une fée, ou n'importe qu'elle créature magique qui pourrait vivre loin du monde moderne et des problèmes. Mais ce n'était d'une pensée idiote. Elle n'était plus une enfant pour croire en se genre de chose.

Le chant devenait de plus en plus fort, résonnant entre les arbres et les buissons lourds de fruit. Vivienne continuait d'avancer, se frayant un chemin dans la végétation alors que le chemin disparaissait. La jeune femme était déterminait à trouver l'origine de se chant si beau, sans parole et qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant. Il lui fallait découvrir la source de cette envoutante musique.

C'était comme découvrir une nouvelle espèce. Vivienne avait déjà hâte de dessiner l'étrange l'oiseau et de revenir chez elle pour découvrir dans ses livres quel oiseau elle avait croisé. Elle arriver presque à la source du chant, passant à travers les derniers buissons aussi silencieusement qu'elle pouvait. Vivienne fut surprise de découvrir la source du chant sans parole.

Ce n'était ni une randonneuse ou un oiseau. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus surprenant. Quelque chose de plus incroyable encore qu'un simple jolie oiseau. Sous un arbre reposé une belle jeune femme, chantant sans mot en caressant une biche endormit.

Elle ressemblait à se qu'on pouvait imaginer être une fée ou une elfe ailé. Vêtu d'une courte robe brune, la jeune femme avait une peau douce et belle, ses pieds nue reposant dans l'herbe que Vivienne remarquait être entourer de fleure.

Le plus incroyable était le visage de la créature majestueuse. Vivienne sut à l' instant où elle croisa son regard jaune doré que son cœur venait d'être volé. La créature avait des yeux si grand, sur un visage soigneux dire d'une poupée. Les petites ailes de libellule rajoutée de la magie au spectacle déjà envoutant.

Vivienne cru rêver, elle n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir des fruits sauvages ou quoique se soit qui aurait prit provoquer des hallucinations aussi rêveuse. Elle sentie ses joues rougir quand la gracieuse créature arrêta de chanté, observant curieuse l'humaine. Une courte seconde passa avant que la créature ne sourit, volant définitivement le cœur de la jeune fille.


End file.
